Carley Daniels
by Noxin
Summary: They say in life and death situations, you always fall in love. And that's exactly what she and Zeke did. Zeke/OC  Disclaimer - I own nothing but Carley.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god, I feel so bad. I really do. Okay, So for all the people who were fans of the Doom Fanfic, 'Reaper's Love,' It is currently on HIATUS. I actually dont have a clue what that term means,  
does it mean, awaiting update? Or halting update? Something like that, point is; it is on HIATUS. Lol, it is yeah, currently on a halt, completely open to anyone who has an idea for it and wants to take over, but this is a new fanfic for Faculty. Because I am obsessed with Josh Hartnett recently, 32 and still incredibly hot? Impossible.  
So yeah, bear with me and I will hopefully complete this story and update my Doom one. It was never my intention to put a story on Hiatus, and it kills me, so I am really sorry =(

Anyway, on with, Carley Daniels.

Oh, I forgot to mention, it will follow the movie but quotes wont be perfect, please dont kill me? Oh, and another thing, I want to do a Black Hawk Down fic too, but I need reassurance that people will read it, so send me a review or a message letting me know and if I get enough, I will upload it. (Y)

Chapter 1

I knew the sound without looking up. It was the screaming sound of breaks from a certain black and red striped Mustang, I was also familiar with the driver.  
As I finished getting my books out of the back seat, I saw him get out dressed in low riding jeans and a white shirt along with a red shirt under a cream unbuttoned over shirt. I couldnt deny to myself that he wasn't goodlooking, he was. More than goodlooking, but I had the disadvantage of also repeating my senior year with him and knew exactly what he was like.

He took scat out of his trunk before closing it to scan the parking lot, I moved my eyes from him before his gaze met mine, and wandered towards the school building.

'Carley,' I turned around and saw Casey get off the bus, get momentarily distracted by Delilah which caused me to roll my eyes, but somewhat simultaneously also get elbowed in the face by a jock. I sighed and walked towards him and had to chuckle slightly at his reply of, 'sorry, my fault.' And Stokely's remark of, 'Crash and Burn Casey,' along with a small smile.

I knelt beside him and smiled sympathetically at him. 'You okay?' He nodded, truth was, I didn't have any friends. Nor did Casey, nor did Stokely. So we kinda tolerated eachother and believed ourselves that we could, I guess, be friends. But it would never happen, me and Casey were more close than me and Stokely and him and Stokely. Stokely preferred to be alone.

Me and Casey were kinda strung together because we were both, truth be told, nerds. I had the whole dark hair with eye covering bangs with glasses going on and still dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirts. Casey could be good looking, I considered, if he grew a few inches taller and brushed his hair and stood up for himself. Nobody likes a coward.

I thought of Zeke for a moment, that guy was around 6 ft 3 inches and nobody bothered him because, as much as the guys enjoyed his never ending supply of scat, the girls also enjoyed the very tall, dark and handsome mojo he had going on.

'Think we can go into class now without another bloody nose?' I asked him as he wiped away at his nose. He scanned the area, pausing on Delilah talking to Stan and then spotted more jocks near the entrance. He shot me a look and said, 'if we run.'  
I laughed and helped him up.

Our little happy morning beginning didnt last long though, because soon, I was getting pushed out of the way while the jocks came back, bundled Casey up and rammed him, groin first into the pole ignoring his pleas. I very clumsily, stumbled into Zeke, I glanced up at him and mumbled a 'sorry' and went back to Casey, smacking a few jocks in the arm as they laughed as he doubled over in pain on the ground. 'What's the matter with you, you crazy?' I yelled at one, I knew his name, Gabe.

'Crazy for you sweetheart,' he sniggered causing his friends to snort with laughter. I made a disgusted face and sat on the ground to help Casey up. 'Okay, I am officially up for the running thing.'  
He chuckled and with my help, stood up and we finally made our way to class. All the while, noticing a new pretty blonde girl, seemed Southern by her accent. She was in hell.

We passed Zeke again as we entered the building, he was paused for a minute by the male bathroom watching Kyle and Poppy yell at eachother, and Poppy really laid it into him.  
I was still helping Casey walk, 'hey,' Zeke looked at me.  
'Mind?' I said, he realised he was blocking the entrance and moved his hand while shooting his shit eating grin at me. I nervously looked away.

I smiled shortly at Casey and walked off calling a 'see you in class,' to him before he disappeared in the bathroom.  
Okay, Zeke may be hot, but he is still repeating his senior year for reasons unknown since he is actually, I hate to admit, a genius.

I am repeating my senior year as well but, that's for personal reasons. I was away most of last year and missed a hell of a lotta classes. I had to repeat or flunk everything and ruin my potential future in any college or university I intend to attend.

Ms Burke stood at the front of class, hugging a folder and holding a piece of chalk, she nervously faced the class. 'So, uh, what was Crusoe's greatest fear?'  
I looked around the class, we were officially dead today. Zeke met my gaze and I again, looked away shyly. He just had that effect on me.

Ms Burke looked desperate, 'anyone?'  
And of course, Zeke raised his hand. At first a little tentive, Ms Burke acknowledged him, 'yes, Zeke.'

'Crusoe's afraid he'd be stuck on that island forever with nothing but calluses.' He stated, his eyes rested on me for a minute before I turned to the front ignoring the chuckles of our peers.  
I looked at Miss Burke with Zeke still looking at me to see if he was right.

'No, that's not correct Zeke. Isolation, was his greatest fear.'

I smirked a little and faced him again while raising an eyebrow, he was wrong. But something in his eyes said, no, he wasnt. And he expressed that by giving a mind blowing answer.  
Still looking at me he said, 'yes but, his external existence in no way compared to the internal agony of the loneliness he felt.'

I again, looked at Miss Burke, who seemed to go off into space and stated, 'that's very good.'

I scoffed under my breath and looked at Zeke who smiled at me, 'like I said, calluses.'  
The class chuckles again and that was it, I looked away. That was too much eye contact for me. Especially from him. I perched my glasses higher up my nose and hid behind my bangs until class was over.

Casey met me outside Miss Burkes class, he looked better. An impressive bruise on his face, but better.  
'You okay?' I asked walking with him. 'Yeah.' He answered.  
We saw Delilah and Stan talking by our lockers and I could see the fire in Casey's eyes as we stood next to them to get our books.

'The accepted social order is head cheerleaders date star quaterbacks, not academic wanna-bes.' Delilah said to Stan.  
Right, okay, was all I could muster in my thoughts

'Dont be superficial.' Stan took the words right out of my mouth.

Delilah glanced at us, before turning back to look at me, 'superficial. Four syllables. That's really good, Stan. You're on your way.'  
I was finished getting my notes and nessacary books but Casey held on longer to hear the rest, 'let me know how the cancer cure goes.'  
And with that, Delilah was walking down the corridor leaving Stan behind.

I fought a laugh, wow, she really WAS superficial.  
Then the bell went and Casey and I scurried off to the next class.

'Now, if everyone will turn to Chapter four: 'The Nation of the State.' Mr Tate began bored.  
'Only through conformity among the masses can the unified state offer the benefits of power, order and security.'

I watched Stan raise his hand and gave a quizzed look at Casey behind me, Casey fought a laughter and gave me a look saying, 'wait and see.'

'Actually, we covered that last week, Mr Tate. We're on Chapter five.'  
I smiled and shook my head, he really was serious about wanting to become intelligent.

Mr Tate didnt seem impressed however, as he just sighed and said, 'whatever. Now if you could all join Stan on Chapter five: Individual Action in Society.'  
I saw from the corner of my eye, Stokely turn around to be met with a knowing look from that new Southern girl. Stokely looked at me then turned back around to the front.

Me and Casey were sat at a lunch table. We ate in silence and saw Stokely a few tables back being approached by the new girl. I learned her name was MaryBeth.  
Stokely seemed rudely uninterested in what she was saying to her though, and then she said something that caused Stokely to look up and scan the yard to find us.  
I nudged Casey who looked at me and then turned around to see what I was looking at, Stokely said something and MaryBeth turned around... And waved?  
I read Stokely's lips, 'actually they're my friends.'

Before anything more was said though however, Delilah interuppted the introduction of the two girls.  
I scoffed, 'I think your girlfriend just ruined the new girls chances of being friends with Stokes.'

Casey sighed and turned back to his book, 'she isn't my girlfriend.' Then he stood up and walked towards the football field. He was going to sit there and eat lunch alone.  
I now felt very embaressed and lonely, so I gathered my things and walked towards Stokely and just like bad luck as soon as I got there, Stokely got up and walked off after calling Delilah a 'bipolar bitch.'

I placed my tray on the table and sat down. 'Hey Freak.'  
'Yeah, hey to you too Delilah.' I muttered, 'told you though, she's violent.' Delilah said directed at MaryBeth then glanced back at me again.  
'You wanna make proper friends and fit in? Join the cheerleading squad, you got the looks.'  
Delilah walked off and MaryBeth seemed defeated. She sat beside me.

'I'm MaryBeth Louise Hutchinson of Atlanta, new here.' She announced.  
I laughed a little, 'Carley Daniels of here.' She grinned, 'I was trying to make friends with your other friend Stokely, she seems a little distant.'

'She can be, sometimes.' I said perching my glasses higher up my nose and moving my bangs outta my eyes. I began eating my food again and noticed MaryBeth had none.  
'You're not eating?'

She shook her head and smiled, 'so, what's fun around here?'  
I shrugged my shoulders, 'you wanna have fun, I suggest actually joining the squad, you make friends with Delilah, your future here is pretty much set.'

She gave me a puzzled look, 'set?'  
I nodded and swallowed, 'nobody will bother you, beat you up in the yard in the morning,' my memory flashed to Casey this morning, 'all the guys will want your number and all the girls will envy you. Like I said, you get in with her, your future is set, and this year will fly by for you. But than again, you also get hated by people like Stokes and Casey and me.'  
I took a breath and she seemed to take it all in, 'I prefer your little gang. It's sweet.'

I chuckled and shot her a look before laughing again and finishing my food.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I am hopefully going to get this all up and completed by today. So stick with me and there will be a huge COMPLETED on the summary._

_Which means, there probably isn't going to be a lot of chapters which is a shame since I really like this story._  
_So, hey, along with Chapter 2._

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't until after lunch that I saw Casey again, actually nearing the end of lunch.  
I was about to got and get him from the football field when he came running out of nowhere and collided with me.

'Sorry, shit, sorry.' He cried.  
'Hey, you okay?' I asked as I turned back around after regaining my balance and we walked back into the building.

He let out a shaky breath but didn't answer and I didnt press it any further. We walked into the building and saw Stokely, looked like it was girl clumsiness today as she had just walked backwards into Stan.  
I held my breath to see what she would say, but just like her, she made a snidy remark, 'get a fucking eye dog.'  
Stan sighed and replied with a 'maybe if you didn't paint your fucking eyes shut.'

Me and Casey walked past him and followed Stokely into Mr Furlongs Science Room.

As soon as Casey walked in however, he became excited, 'Mr Furlong.'  
'Present,' the teacher announced.  
I took a look around the class and saw Zeke smirking at me, I swallowed and saw MaryBeth approach Stokely.  
'Wanna be lab partners?' She asked.

Stokely didnt say anything and MaryBeth sat down anyway, 'I didn't you know you were a lesbian.' I rolled my eyes at that, the damn hoax thing Stokely had going on was pretty old. It didnt work as a cover, not really, it was just ammunition for Delilah and her pack of hyenas to bully her more.

I walked up to Stokely and sat down on the desk in front of them, turning to say, 'she aint a lesbian.'  
MaryBeth looked confused but then turned back to Stokely to say, 'be one. Please. Fly free.'

'Look, you were right about me, her and Casey are the only kinda friends I have but I like it that way, okay? Being a lesbian is just my security.'  
MaryBeth glanced from me to Stokely but I didnt answer and kept my head forward trying to work out what Casey was saying.  
I didn't miss the question MaryBeth asked though or the rude reply Stokely came up with.

A group of people were now huddling around Mr Furlong and Casey to ponder around what Casey had found.

I would have thought Casey would have mentioned something about it earlier, but he seemed freaked by whatever had him running earlier.  
So, I stood up and walked towards them.

'Certain mesozoan only exist in the kidney of certain squid and octopi.' Mr Furlong stood up straight from the microscope and said, 'which doesn't make sense because-'  
'This is Ohio,' Casey finished.

'Right.' Mr Furlong said before leaning down again to look through the microscope. He poked it with a small metal, dental like pole, 'It's a pelagic organism.'

'What's pelagic?' I recognised Gabe's voice and looked up to see him stood next to Stokely now.  
Before anyone could answer, that cocky voice told him. That cocky voice that belonged to that gorgeous boy who just made my stomach do flipsies.  
I forgot he was in the room.

'A sea-dwelling organism.' He said from his desk at the back. One of a few who hadn't yet found interest in this thing at the front.

Mr Furlong looked up again while I turned to him, but he was looking at his desk, poking it with his pen. 'Exactly.'  
'But I dont recognise this surface tissue at all. Casey,' he stood again and faced Casey, 'I don't want to blow smoke up your butt, but I think you found a new species.'

I raised my eyebrows and held onto his arm, wow.  
Gabe scoffed though and said, 'yeah, right.'

'Hey, it can happen!' Mr Furlong defended him, 'new species are discovered every day. Dont be so cynical.'

Just then, I felt a hand on my lower back. I looked round and saw Zeke making his way through, he didnt look down at me but kept his hand at my lower back so it tingled as he asked, 'could it be gnathostomulida?'

'No.' Zeke removed his hand and I frowned at myself for actually wanting it there. I perched my glasses higher up my nose and watched as Zeke took over the microscope adjusting it. 'They escaped detection till the mid-20th century.'

MaryBeth hovered beside me and leaned over grinning, 'well, you just know everything.'  
I narrowed my eyes a little, feeling a little flirty for the bad boy druggie are Miss MaryBeth Louise Hutchinson of Atlanta? Bitch.  
I was shocked at myself, but hey, she has been here for one day and already knows who she has dibs on?

Zeke looked at her and narrowed his eyes a little, he glanced at me but I was looking at the organism still.  
'I'm a contradiction,' I heard him say.

'Check the mesodermic follicles on its underbelly.' Mr Furlong instructed.  
Casey felt left out, I felt him squirm by the people who were now ALL surrounding it and asked, 'what does that mean?'

Mr Furlong took the microscope back while answering him, 'it means, we gotta call the university, let them take a look, maybe get in on some of that federal grant money.'  
He looked up suddenly, 'our secret.' And I smiled.

He picked it up and placed it on a tray.  
'Hey, Stokely, maybe it's from you and your other freaks planet.' He said directing the insult at me and Casey too.  
'Blow me, blood fart.' Stokely said as me and Casey simultaneously said, 'hey.' That was the best we could muster, Stokely always had a fast tongue though. (Dirty minded people, keep thoughts to yourself.)

Stokely pushed Gabe who knocked into some water, causing it to spill over the organism. It moved. I gasped along with some others.  
'Whoa, did you see that?' Casey asked.

We all knelt down to get a better look and I felt a familiar hand on my lower back again. I took no notice and asked, 'What is it doing?'  
It was still moving. Nobody answered my question, it wasnt like I was expecting them to and rolled my eyes at Mr Furlongs, 'Ca Ching.'

He picked the tray up and began moving to the back of the classroom. I stood up causing Zeke's hand to fall off as he walked behind me, 'so you think it's amphibian?'  
'Well, water resuscitated it.' Mr Furlong replied.

Casey stepped in front of me now, 'yeah, but couldn't this kill it?'  
'Yeah, you dont wanna drown it.' I put in.

Dipping the tray so the organism slipped off and putting in a quick, 'one way to find out,' Mr Furlong, along with the rest of the class watched as it was enveloped in water.

I moved behind, shooting daggers at MaryBeth who had moved close to Zeke, I didn't dislike her. Shit, he wasn't even mine. But, it annoyed me how she can be here for a day and aquire his attention.  
I have been here for five, plus an extra year with him, and all I get is his signiture smirks and shit eating grins.

I watched, and my eyes widened when it mutated in the water.  
The class jerked back a little and Mr Furlong comforted us by saying, 'its alright, its okay.'  
Casey was watching with extreme fascination though, it was scary.

'Mr Furlong, what are you doing?' Gabe asked. That brought me out of my somewhat stupor and looked up at Mr Furlong putting a white glove on his hand.  
'Im just gonna check it's prostrate. Actually, the surface texture changed, so I want to feel it.'

'Wait,' I said, 'you are gonna touch that thing?'  
'Come on Carley,' Zeke said from next to me, 'what is it gonna do? Eat his hand off?'  
I shot him a look and there it is again, his stupid cocky smirk.

I looked away. I watched closely along with the others as Mr Furlong very nearly grasped it but it slithered away when suddenly, there was two!  
I felt sick now, I honestly didnt care what this was. Science was never really for me. Numbers was always for me. Maths was good, simple. You are always confirmed an answer.

Mr Furlong joined everyone else by looking at it with wonder now, 'it can replicate. Jesus.'  
Suddenly, he brought his hand out of the water. Red lined some water and the rest of his finger.  
'Ah fuck!' He cursed and everyone jumped. 'Goddamn it!' He calmed and looked around while inspecting his finger, 'I'm okay.'

'Eat his hand off huh?' I couldnt help but smirk back at Zeke who shook his head and smiled at me.  
I then looked over at Casey who said, 'it has teeth. Where did it get teeth?'

Point. Where the hell did it get teeth? It looked like a helpless little wormy thing under the scope, but now, it was like water was it's salvation. It's nutrient.

Mr Furlong didnt answer, 'I'm gonna call the university.'

I swallowed and walked away from it. I couldnt look at it anymore. When is Math's class?


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so yeah, told you so. I am so gonna get this finished. It is 15.56. I missed school today, sue me? My sister is out, and my mum SHOULD be leaving for work._  
_Which leaves me all alone here, in my room, on my laptop to complete this story for you all. It's okay though. Reviews and Ratings should make up for it?_

_Couple of songs to listen to; **Down with the Sickness - Disturbed, Break Stuff - Limp Bizkit & Smooth Criminal - Alien Ant Farm**_

**Chapter 3**

I was waiting outside the boys locker room for Casey when Gabe and another jock, Andrew walked out. I could tell they had been given Casey a hard time when they walked out laughing muttering something about an 'anal probe.'  
I sighed, they noticed me and I squirmed under their gaze. 'You know, lose the glasses, get a haircut and lose a few layers, we could have a new Delilah wanna-be.'

I rolled my eyes and looked away from them leaving them to laugh and walk off.

Suddenly, just when I was losing my patience, the door burst open and Casey ran through. 'Help Stan!' He continued running through the corridor leaving me there speechless.

I opened the door to the locker room seeing it was empty and heard Stan yelling.  
I walked through and instantly covered my eyes, 'whoa.'

Stan noticed me and yelled again, 'she's sick! Get help!' I shielded my eyes at the most part of his body to look at Miss Brummel with half her head missing. 'Oh my God.'  
'Get help!' Stan yelled again.  
At that moment Coach and the Principle came running in, and by this time I had threw a towel at Stan.

I cannot believe, what I just saw. With Stan and Miss Brummel. More Miss Brummel though, although Stan naked would definitely be a story to tell Stokely after this whole weird ordeal is over.

I was sat next to Casey in the reception while Stan was talking to Ms Olsen.  
'Is Miss Brummel gonna be okay?'

'Stan,' she started, 'Mrs Brummel has been diagnosed with cancer and she's on a lot of medication at the moment. It causes disorientation. We were hoping that she would get through the school year but unfortunately it...' She trailed off and I looked at Casey who seemed suddenly alert.

'I hope you can understand the sensitive nature of the situation.' Miss Olsen continued.  
But me and Casey wasn't listening anymore, we were looking outside as a figure was stood there as the water sprinklers soaked them and the football field through.  
Who would do that?

'Yeah,' Stan crossed his arms and me and Casey were still looking out the window, 'yeah I can keep it quiet.'

'Casey, Carley, you understand?' I looked up and nodded at her. But Casey was using his camera now to get a better look at the figure.  
'Casey, you understand?' She repeated now only looking at Casey.

I looked at him weirdly and exchanged looks with Stan. 'Casey?'  
I nudged him roughly and then he sparked into life, 'yeah. Sure.' He smiled at her.

She looked at us closely, not expressing a single emotion. We walked out and Stan parted off from us in another direction.  
'It was Coach.'  
Casey stopped me as we walked outside. 'Who?'  
He looked around to make sure we werent surrounded in attention, 'the guy in the field. It was Coach.'  
I shot him a look, 'well, what's he doing there? Soaking himself to the bone?'

Casey shrugged and walked off to class, again, not for the first time, leaving me there. Embaressed and once again, alone. Until a saw a certain car trunk open and the top of someones very familiar head.  
I narrowed my eyes and began walking forward to get a closer look. Two kids a few years lower than us were there too.

I nearly fell on my ass when they ran off holding two video tapes, I don't even wanna know what's on them. I looked back and then came face to face with Zeke who smirked at me.  
'Need a hit?'

I was about to answer when Ms Burke approached him, 'Zeke, you cannot conduct personal business on school property.'  
I just wanted to shout, HA in his face but then like always, he shot back with one of his cocky replies, 'well Miss Burke, we have a problem because,' and then he sat down on his car, minding his head on the trunk and continued, 'I'm sitting on my car and that's my property.'

I was absolutely disgusted. I cannot believe him, he just cannot take anything can he? Not criticism, not insults, not discipline, not even a compliment.

'Well, um, I've had complaints from several students that you've sold them mind altering substances. Now, you wanna tell me about it or take it up with Principal Drake?'

Zeke shook his head, 'you're too tense, Miss Burke but I've got just the thing for you.' He dug around in his trunk again and flashed me a smile before he did. I scoffed.

'You know, Zeke, I'm the authority figure here. It's time you realized that.'  
He broke her off by holding something in his hands, I couldnt see what it was from where I was standing but he went all monotone commercial guy, 'for gentle relief of blockage caused by dietary stress. Chocolate flavoured laxatives.'

I widened my eyes, 'Zeke!' 'Yeah hold on Sweetheart, I have more for you.' He said without even looking at me.

Miss Burke looked incredibly uncomfortable, 'you know, if you applied just five percent of that intellect to your studies...'

She was still talking but Zeke rolled his eyes and said, 'not a chocolate lover huh?'

'You could have made up your finals last Summer, you didnt have to repeat your senior year.'

After more digging around, Zeke stood up straight again and asked, 'how about these?'  
Again I couldn't see what they were but her face just went crimson and she looked at whatever he was holding like it was a knife.  
'Condoms.' Zeke announced.

'Zeke, that's enough. Knock it off.' He turned towards me now. 'You want some too? They're magnum sized, and they're cherry flavoured.'  
He shot me a look and I marched off, I had enough of his idiotic, cocky, rudeness and evidently, Miss Burke did too because she mumbled something and walked off too.

'Hey, Carley, wait up.' I knew that voice. I did.. Oh yeah, I HATED that voice.  
I turned around when I reached the stairs of the school building and faced him, 'what do you want now Zeke?'  
'I'm sorry. I didnt mean anything by it.' He towered over me and I felt increasingly nervous and looked at the ground.  
'It's okay, maybe you should apologise to Miss Burke.' I muttered.

'I wanted to say sorry to you.' He stated, I smiled shortly at him and he returned it.  
'I have to find Casey.' I announced to him before stepping sideways and around him to enter the school.

Whoa, thats new. Zeke Tyler apologising to me. Not that I didnt like it. Just incredibly weird.

_This chapter is shorter than the others.. I need a break. Sorry =(_


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoo, my fingers are hurting, my DVD player is burning up. My eyes are going square. But I will finish this, I have to._

_**A few songs to listen to; Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Misery - Good Charlotte, Freak On A Leash - Korn**_

**Chapter 4**

I found Casey almost immediately walking with Delilah. I caught up with them as soon as Casey mentioned the thing we found in Biology.  
'Hey,' I said completely ignoring Delilah who stopped too.  
Casey smiled at me, 'hey.'  
'I am gonna wait in the car for you.'

Casey glanced at Delilah who looked away.  
'Yeah sure.'

I waved him off and walked into the parking lot. Many cars were gone, the bus was loaded with kids and I was kinda glad to see that Zeke had gone too.  
I got into the car and turned up the radio while going through todays notes waiting for Casey to hurry whatever he was planning with Delilah so I can go home and start the homework.

It must have been only twenty to thirty minutes before I saw Delilah run out of the building and into her car and she sped away without a moment glance back.  
I jumped up and was about to exit my car until Casey came running out and bolted into the car, 'drive!'

I looked at him wearilly and panicked but stepped on the gas and sped away, 'Casey, what's going on?'  
'We need to call the police. Go faster!'

'I cant!' I yelled back at him, 'what is going on?'  
Casey explained everything and I looked back at him wanting to laugh, 'Casey, teachers dont play fight anymore.'  
He gave me a menacing look, I raised my eyebrows, 'your serious.'

'Oh yeah.'  
I looked back to the road and dropped him off at his house. He ran inside and came out a minute later with his parents in tow. 'The police are meeting us at the school.'  
'Did you call Delilah?' I asked as his parents got into their own car.

He shook his head, 'the police will probably do that.'

I drove back to the school and the police, like Casey said, were already there.  
'Case, I am gonna wait in the car.' But he looked at me pleadingly, 'please? Carley, I need someone who believes me.'  
I looked away from him.

'You believe me, dont you?'  
I looked at him, he seemed so desperate but how was I supposed to believe that he found a dead Ms Brummel in the closet, and saw two teachers attack the Nurse who then looked like she had died then come back alive and then was normal and then everyone else was acting like it was nothing?  
Yeah, have your best friend tell you that. You will see what I mean.

'Well, thanks for nothing Carley.' Casey slammed the door to my car shut with a slam and I watched him go into the school with his parents and the police. I rested my head on the steering wheel. 'Okay.'

I unbuckled my seat belt, got out of the car and ran up the steps and into the building.

I saw him above walking into the Faculty Lounge.  
'In here?' One of the officers asked.  
Casey nodded, 'yes. The body was in the closet.'

I ran up next to him and he seemed surprised, 'okay, say I believe you.' I said in a hushed tone. He took a breath and smiled at me. 'Carley Daniels? You were present?'

I turned around to face Principle Drake. 'Yeah Miss, in my car.'  
She nodded and walked into the lounge when the police inspected the closet.

'Hey Casey, sorry for that mix up earlier, didnt mean to scare you.' Coach said to him.  
'Seems like there has been a misunderstanding.' Drake said to the officers.

Casey's dad interuppted though, 'still, if we could still see inside the closet.'  
Drake slowly and deliberately smirked at me and Casey, 'certainly,' and opened the closet.

I held my breath and so did Casey. Then we heard, 'it's a doll.'  
Casey looked incredulously at Coach and Miss Olsen.

'Meet Resuscitation Annie. We use her to teach CPR to the students, although, I guess she does resemble Ms Brummel slightly.' Drake finished off with a smile and Casey went right up to the doll as if he couldnt believe it. I shook my head. This doesnt make believing him any easier.

'You dialled 911 for a dead doll?' The male police officer asked.  
Casey looked at him desperately, 'that wasnt there! They put that there.' He looked back towards me and his parents, 'look, I'm not making this up.'  
Then I tried to help, 'cant you call Delilah?'

The male police officer broke my little hope though, 'we called her, she isnt home.'  
'She was here with me. She saw it too.' Casey pleaded. 'They attacked Nurse Harper!'

'Nurse Harper is epileptic. She's prone to grand mals.' Principle Drake said.  
'She had an attack.' Coach put in.  
Their story, I have to admit, is very convincing. But if it wasnt my best friend up here desperate for someone to believe him. If he wasnt absolutely adamant, I would believe them too.

Miss Olsen sighed, 'luckily, she carries her medicine in her bag, so we were able to help her.'  
'We think it was brought on by this terrible cold she's had. I took her home myself, you can call her if you'd like.'

'It is procedure.' The male officer said. The teachers hung back smugly as the officers, Drake, Casey and his parents went to the office to call Nurse Harper.  
I hung back too before saying to Casey I needed to get home. 'You believe me though, right? Carley, please say you believe me.'

I nodded my head and didnt say no more as I went back to my car, started it up and sped outta there to go home.

'Dad?' I called. There was no answer, I should have expected that since his car wasnt in the driveway. He was never home anymore.  
Not since Mom.

I sighed and placed my keys on the counter. 'This is too much,' I said to myself. I picked up the phone and decided to call Delilah myself. It was true, no answer.  
I sat down on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

Dad didnt come home that night, again. It was no surprise. Ethel came in to check I had enough to eat but apart from that, the friendly neighbour kindness was put to a minimal.  
Mom was always the talkative one of the family. I took off my glasses and went to bed early that night. I needed to talk to Casey.

I arrived at school to find Casey being dropped off by his Dad. I didnt get out until he did and met him halfway. He kept looking back at the Coach who was now talking to his Dad.  
'Case, we need to talk.'

He nodded and sighed. We walked through the corridors but Casey was weary of everyone, 'snap out of it.' We both jumped when Casey was grabbed by Delilah. 'Whoa! Delilah. Wow, you look-'

She glared at him, 'dont, come on.' And with that, she pulled him away from me. I stood there dumbstruck.  
I waved my arms into the air and walked the opposite way to class.

I met Stokely and unfortunately MaryBeth in the classroom. Stokely was looking at Stan, I rolled my eyes. 'Why dont you just go talk to him?'  
MaryBeth looked surprised to see me. 'Hey Carley.'  
I gave her a polite smile as me and Stokely walked up the aisle to our desks. 'No way.' Stokely glared at me but MaryBeth caught both me and Stokes off guard when she shoved Stokely very conveniently onto Stans lap.

I sat down at my desk next to MaryBeths and shot her a 'good one,' look which she smiled appreciatively.  
Stokely stood up quickly, 'Im sorry.'

Stan looked back at MaryBeth and back down at his notes.  
Stokely still stood there uncomfortable, 'so you- Are you ready for the big game?'

Stan glanced at her, 'I quit the team.'

I didnt hear more after that, I know Stokely sat down and they got talking but was interuppted by Mr Tate's not so impressive approach to a test.

'Sir, this is the test?' I asked.  
He looked at me and took a very big gulp of water, 'it is Miss Daniels. An important one.'

I walked out of Mr Tate's class very confused. I had to write down three names? Three names? Does that mean I failed because I dont have a lot of family that I can remember?

I saw MaryBeth down the hallway and approached her without knowing who she was talking to, 'hey- Oh, hey Zeke.'  
I wasnt surprised to see him get out some scat. MaryBeth acknowledged me but went back to looking at Zeke, 'what is that?'

I rolled my eyes, I obviously was not wanted in this conversation, not when it involved them two.  
I gave them both a small smile before walking down the hall. Okay, MaryBeth wanted a friend. She has three. But NO, she wants the druggie bad boy into her too.

I took my glasses off to clean them on my shirt frustrated and then put them back on brisquely.

There was a huddle outside, so I went to check it out. Hey, I may be a geek but a good fight now and then is what you need sometimes. Especially today where everyone seems in animation.

Zeke and MaryBeth were there, and Miss Burke?  
'Miss Burke?' I called, she turned towards me briefly before marching right up to Zeke.

'Oh man, Im really not in the mood, Miss Burke, I'm clean.' He groaned, he went to walk past but she pushed him back. A slender, red nail panted pale hand across his shoulder.

'Not today,' Zeke continued, 'it's too damn hot and I got zero fucking tolerance.'  
I was about to intervene again but it looked like Miss Burke had it handled. 'Eat me, you asshole. I'm the one with no tolerance, you pathetic little runt.'

I furrowed my brows, 'um, Miss Burke, you okay?'  
She ignored me as Zeke chuckled, 'what are you gonna do? Are you gonna call my mother?'

'And how am I supposed to do that, little Zekey boy? Do you even know where she is? Europe, Sri Lanka, Japan?'  
Zeke made motions with his hands to signal he knew all this already but Miss Burke pressed, 'I wonder what remote location she went to this week to hide from her great big bastard mistake.'

I didnt mean to and hell, I didnt want to but I stepped in front of Zeke. He towered over me but it still put some space in between them.  
'Hm, Carley, am I hurting your boyfriend?'

She was, I could tell without looking at his face. His hands were at his sides almost touching my waist. 'I've been taking your shit for too fucking long!' She seethed. I reached behind me subconciously and brushed his hand with mine.  
'You dickless, drug induced excuse for a human being.'

'Okay, Miss, this is getting personal. Can we take it down?' I brushed my bangs from my eyes and pushed my glasses further up my nose while still touching hands with Zeke.  
'And you, quiet little, My Mommy left me, baby. Am I getting personal now? Huh!'

I looked away from her and suddenly, Zeke actually grasped my hand, I was still in front but I had one arm behind me to hold his hand.  
'Whoa, woman, what are you on?' Zeke questioned.

She pushed me back into Zeke hard but not hard enough for us to stumble, I was just pushed back a step, 'woman? Did you just say, woman?' She pushed me again and I stepped back again so I was actually touching Zeke's chest with my back now. A specific part of his body was on my back too, and I turned crimson.

Others around was also looking at her funny, Zeke brought his arm a little higher so we were back to back and he was almost pressing me against him.

'I am sick of you little boy.' She leaned forward as if you grab me or Zeke but Zeke brought his whole arm up and pressed me into him a little more and he turned so I was out of reach,  
she still grabbed Zeke's neck though, as if you kiss him but hissed, 'And if I have to see you peddling your little wonder dust again, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be sucking my toes til Graduation,' she ran her hand up around his chin, I was still there, pressed against Zeke but I couldnt do a damn thing. Seriously, what was this woman on?

She finally pushed away from us and walked away, leaving the people around us to murmer. Zeke released his hold on me. I took a breath, 'you okay?'  
He looked down at me and nodded, 'she got some bad shit.' He chuckled under his breath to lighten the mood. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' I said. We looked at eachother, I still couldnt believe what position we had been in then. I was defending him and he was defending me and we ended up pressed up together.

I swallowed, 'I need to find Casey.'  
He nodded, looked down and back up at me again. His adams apple bobbing, like he was nervous.

I placed a hand on his arm and brushed it off as I walked away and into the building.

I finally found him in the library with Stokely. I walked up to them just as Stokely said, 'All this started when Miss Brummel did a wet and wild in the boys locker room?'  
I sat down next to Casey, he glanced at me and smiled. I chuckled at that memory, kinda. It was a funny or kinda horrific ordeal.

Casey nodded, 'I think so.' He leaned forward, 'everybody's been acting really strange, especially the faculty.'  
'Tell me about it. It's like they've all turned into fucking pod people or something.' Stokely said.

'Into what people?' I asked.

'Invasion of the Body Snatchers. A small town was taken over by aliens.' Stokely waved it off obviously talking about a book or something.  
Casey looked at her seriously though, she looked from me to him, 'that was a joke.'

'Look, what if it really happened?' I looked at him like he was ridiculous. 'What if what really happened?'

Casey looked at me, 'I think something's taking over our school.'

'The Body Snatchers is a story somebody made up, dingus. It's located in the fiction section of the library.'  
'So is Schindler's List. All fiction is based on some truth right?' I pointed out.

They looked at me, 'think about it. What does Miss Burke,' I shuddered, 'teach us in English 101? Write what you know.'  
Casey picked something up, 'yeah, how do we know this writer guy...'

'Jack Finney,' Stokely interuppted. I smiled.  
'...didnt encounter aliens in his high school which led him to write a book about an alien invasion?'

'Your conspiracy theory is flawed.'  
'How so?'  
Stokely scoffed, 'Jack Finney's The Body Snatchers is a blatant rip off of The Puppet Masters by Robert Heinlein. So you can completely disregard that entire work.'

Casey was tired, 'whatever. The point is they're here, they've been here and they're here again.'  
'You know, Casey, I think you've been racked into the flagpole one too many times.'  
I glared at her, and Casey lost it. 'Look, how do you know there's not a conspiracy?' I gave him a nudge to quiten down, 'Maybe X Files is right. Where do all these movies come from anyway? How do we know Spielberg, Lucas, Sonnenfield, Emmerich havent been visited by aliens? You know, maybe they're aliens themselves. Maybe they're simply preparing us for what's to come.'

I considered this, it was a possibility. But I couldnt think of a bunch of my favourite authors and directors are aliens. Casey is talking crazy again, a little.

'You know what, Casey, it's fiction. Okay? It's science fiction.' Stokely said casually.  
'Exactly.' Casey was off again, 'everyone gets hung up on the science part, which has nothing to do with it. They're getting at us through the fiction.'

I decided to put in my opinion, So, aliens have just been setting us up over the years, creating this happy little make believe existence with their ET and their Men In Black movies just so nobody would believe it if it really happened?'  
Casey and Stokely looked at me, 'I think so,' Casey answered finally, he swallowed, 'yeah.'

Stokely shook her head. He turned towards her, 'your not buying this are you?'  
'No, Im not. But its kinda cool.'

I made a face, 'okay so whats missing?' 'Well in the Body Snatchers, they were pods, but where are they? I mean, where are the pods?'

Casey shook his head, 'there are no pods. There's gotta be something else.'  
We sat there defeated and then Stokely said something, 'in The Puppet Masters, they were parasites.'

We walked through the hall on a mission, to find Delilah apparently. We found her almost immediately with Stan. 'I filled Stan in.'  
'Come with us. Stokely's on to something.' Casey instructed.  
Delilah looked at her, 'really?'

We went into the Science Lab and relaxed now that we saw it was empty. But empty in the tank wasnt helpful.  
'Shit,' Casey cursed.  
'Furlong must have sent it up to the university.' I stated.

'Doubtful.' Casey said.  
'Where else could it be?' Stokely asked.

Casey sighed. 'What? What is it?' Delilah asked.  
Stan looked a little blank I noticed, 'will someone please tell me what the hell's going on here?'

'Okay, it all started yesterday when I found this thing, this new species.' Casey began.  
'Which is now missing,' Stokely intervened.  
Stan made a face to go on. And I sighed and lifted my glasses higher up my nose, 'basically-'  
'We think aliens are taking over our school.' Casey finished.

Stan looked at us seriously to see if we were joking, we all looked back with a serious expression, he laughed, 'yeah right. Come on.'  
'You saw what Brummel did in the shower.' Casey reminded.  
'I saw her dead body in the closet,' Delilah put in. 'They've been calling students into the office all day. The students with the most influence on down,' Stokely said.  
'Including the new team captain,' I finished for her.

'Looks like you picked the right week to quit football.' Delilah objected.  
'You think aliens have infested our school?' Stan asked incredulous.  
'That would explain their weird behaviour, wouldnt it?' I asked him. Me and Stan didnt usually talk, but right now. We were onto something. We needed him to understand.

He looked at me, 'give me a fucking break.'  
'Seriously, aliens?'

'You have a better explanation Stan?' Casey asked.  
'Just listen to yourselves! Our teachers are aliens? No, thats not weird, that fucking psychotic.'

I sat down on a table and Casey tried to reason with him but he wasnt having none of it. 'Come on guys, this is nuts.'  
'Then leave Stan. Why are you hanging around? Go win a Pulitzer.'  
'Blow me Delilah 'cause Im sick of your shit.'

'Oh then get the fuck outta here and take your freak dyke with you.'  
Stokely, feeling insulted, 'fuck you tit bags.'  
'Will everybody calm down please?' I asked calmly. I was sick of this. Science is bad. Bad! I hate Science.

'All right. So, Casey,' Stan began again and I rolled my eyes, 'Let's go alien for a second. Why here? Why Ohio?'  
Casey considered this for a moment then answered him, 'if you were gonna take over the world, would you blow up the White House Independance Day style, or sneak in through the back door?'

Suddenly, there was screaming by the door and everyone jumped to see Zeke holding his stomach like he was in pain. To be honest, he scared me way too damn much to care if he actually was.

MaryBeth follows and it makes me angry about what they could be doing together, now. She giggles as he rasps. 'Casey, Man the only person in this school who is an alien, is you man.'  
'Fuck you Zeke.' Casey bites.  
'Oh,' Zeke fakes hurt.

'What's going on here?' Again everyone jumps and turns to the door to find Mr Furlong there. 'Shouldnt you people be in class?'

Zeke spoke up, 'well its like Mr Furlong, Casey here, thinks your an alien.'  
I looked up at Zeke and he glances at me but I shoot him a look and continue looking at Mr Furlong for a reaction, he laughs weirdly.  
'The whole faculty actually,' Stan pipes up.

Pulling down the blind to the exit door, Mr Furlong asks, 'is that true?' Turning around he looks menacing, 'Casey?'  
'The, uh, thing he found yesterday- Where is it?' I asked. 'I sent it to the university Carley.' He spat my name out.

'Do they know what it is?' Stokely asked.  
He shrugs.

'Look, sorry to impose and disrupt Mr Furlong but-' Zeke begins but Mr Furlong grabs his arm stopping him.  
'If you'd kindly take your seats, this will be over quite quickly. Now sit down!' He throws Zeke over the desk and Casey runs toward Mr Furlong.

I reach out to grab him but he is already getting held up by his neck. Delilah runs but gets pushed over the desk too. I run and claw at his arm but he easilly throws me backwards into Stokely and Stan.  
We crumble to the floor and in time, watch Zeke get a blade from a paper cutter, 'put him the fuck down, Furlong.'  
'This is for the best, Zeke.' Furlong says, Casey turns blue. But he throws him down and he falls back into me, Stokes and Stan who crumble back down to the floor.

Zeke lashes out and cuts four fingers off his hand. And we all scramble to get away from the little worms his fingers turned into in less than a second.

'Goddamn it!' Furlong pushes Zeke down to the table and pins him.  
I get up suddenly but Zeke has already jabbed a wonder dust pen into Furlongs eye. I push him forcefully back and Zeke gets up and moves him arm in front of me.

Furlong isnt over yet though as he again, pushes Zeke backwards. Zeke pushes me away as he goes crashing back into the empty tank. His body shattering it to pieces.  
I get pushed to the ground and watch helplessly as Furlong approaches Zeke again.  
But before anything can happen, a foam appears around his eye where Zeke stabbed him. He stumbles backwards and I let out a cry as I have to move before Furlong crashes into me.  
He falls behind a desk and its silent.

Stan throws the blade back to Zeke who catches it and pops another wonder dust.  
I stand by Casey and watch with the others as Zeke approaches the desk and we all see, Furlong is actually dead.  
The bell rings overhead.

'This is usually the point where somebody says; 'lets get the fuck outta here.' Stokely says.  
Without missing a beat, Stan says, 'lets get the fuck outta here.'

_Whoo, long one and more to update. Hope you liked. It was hard to write and I took three breaks for this one. I had to keep pausing the movie to get the right lines for the explanation and stuff, so sorry if its boring. How is that for Zeke and Carley though huh? A little fluff. More will come later, dont worry. They are gonna kiss before the end & shit, so dont skip to the end._


	5. Chapter 5

_Straight on, I think._

**Chapter 4**

We all advanced to the door.  
'Aliens are taking over the fucking school.' Stan says more to himself.

Zeke clenches his jaw and we all form a line at the door, I watch Casey pick up one of the parasites in a jar, 'we gotta have proof.' I nod, 'Alright everybody, heres the deal. We're heading straight to the parking lot. Pull it together and try to stay calm.' He hauled open the door pulling on his jacket and we all exited.  
First Stan, then Stokely, then Casey, then me, then Delilah then MaryBeth and lastly Zeke.

People were giving us odd looks as we walked towards the parking lot. We looked into classrooms and saw the whole class put up their hands, more surprisingly, the jocks.

I tried to keep calm, I kept my head down, my bangs in front of my eyes and hugged my shoulder bag to my chest.

They all seemed to gather on us, whispering, wicked, evil looks. I kept my breathing to a minimal. I was too scared. Zeke scimmed the line but not before putting a hand on my arm.  
'My car,' he announced.

'Where are we going?' Casey asked.  
'Anywhere but here.' Delilah answered shortly.

'Wait,' we saw Gabe and the jocks approaching, 'Stan!'  
We got into the car. I slid in next to Zeke for shot gun and the rest clambered into the back, Stan hesitated by the door as Gabe spoke to him, 'where you going, buddy?'  
'We're going to uh-.'

'Come on Stan.' I pleaded.  
'Jesus Christ.' Zeke said getting impatient, 'get in the fucking car.'

'Sure you dont wanna play with us?' Gabe threatened.  
Stan reached limit, 'nah, Gabe. But thanks.'  
He hardly finished before Zeke stepped on it and we flew outta the school parking lot.

'What the fuck is going on?' Stan asked looking at the roads.  
'Carley, see if anyones talking.' Zeke said, taking a drag out of his cigerette and motioned to the radio. I turned it on and switched dials but we were met with static.

'Whoa.' I looked up to see a road block.  
'Who the fuck are these guys?' Stan asked.  
They told us to pull over but Zeke threw his cigerette out the window and stepped on the gas to turn a last minute corner, 'fuck this shit.'

I still had my shoulder bag on me, I looked at it and sighed, homework was sorta useless now.  
Zeke glanced at me but I kept looking down. I was tired. And confused.

Soon enough, we pulled up at a really nice looking Manor House. It was white brick and looked entirely too posh for Zeke. He led us round the back and into a sort of basement thing which he must have turned into a lab himself.

'Where's you Mom and Dad?' Casey asked.  
Zeke shrugged, 'Europe, I think.' Like he honestly couldnt care less.

'Oh my god.' I whispered looking at his very impressive scientific experimental laboratory.

'This is some serious shit.' Stan somewhat complimented.

MaryBeth giggles and I look over to see her holding a blue pill packet. 'This is your big secret Zeke?' I asked him picking one up myself.  
'Caffiene pills?'  
He chuckled and put a dishcloth over the rest and hung low so he breathed on my neck when he talked, 'you didnt see that.'

'What are you gonna do with the police not being an option?' Delilah asked panicked.  
Stan answered, 'I can call my dad. He'd know what to do.'  
'If he's even your dad anymore.' Casey pointed out.

My Dad was somewhere, could be out of town. He was safe for now.

Stan gave him a look but then looked down at the table and Casey looked at it too.  
Zeke met his gaze and smiled, 'its called a gun, man.'

We all sat around watching Zeke experiment on the organism. I really hated Science. It was Science that created all this shit.

'What is it?' I asked him.  
'We're gonna find out.' Zeke said, standing up and again towering over all of us. 'Hey,come here Oscar.' I looked down at the cute little mouse in the cage.

Zeke dropped the organism in and we watched as Oscar inspected it. I jumped though and subconciously grabbed onto Zeke's arm when the paraiste mutated and made its way into Oscars body through the ears.

I let go of Zeke and we saw the mouse looked the same. Nothing different, 'now what?'  
Zeke reached his hand in and I winced when Oscars neck snapped.

Zeke dissected the mouse and I looked away for most of it. He took out the organism and said, 'see it's a parasite. It attaches itself to a hose, and then it controls it.'  
He looked throught the microscope again and started prodding it, then slicing it open, 'its incomplete.'

'What do you mean?' Stokely asked.  
'It can survive on its own but its really part of a greater organism.' Zeke explained, 'Look, it has the ability to replicate, but it needs a host. Something moist. See what it did to Oscars insides. It dried them out.'

'Hey isnt a human body composed mainly of water?' Stan asked curious.

'They're using us.' Stokely stated. 'Drying us out.'  
'Like Miss Brummel right?'  
'I overheard the Coach,' Casey said, 'her body was too old. She didnt take.'

I shook my head, this was surreal. Seriously. 'See this partially explains what happened to Furlong.' Zeke popped open another pen of wonder dust and spilled it over the parasite. It dissolved into nothing, 'the drugs a diuretic. Dries it out. Kills it.'

'They're using us as hosts. They're just turning us into mindless slaves that they can control.' Stokely announced to everyone.

Zeke looked at her. 'How do you know that?' I asked for him.

'She doesnt,' Delilah said, 'Shes a Trekkie sci-fi freak.'  
'Who's been right so far?' Stan defended her.

'How do we stop it?' MaryBeth asked.  
'Yeah Stokely,' Casey interjected, 'this is your area.'

She took a breath, 'in theory, they're all connected. If we kill the master, we get them all.'  
'In theory.' Delilah pointed out wickedly.

'What happens to everybody else?' I asked, 'the ones who've been taken over? Do they just die?'  
Stokely shook her head, 'no, they dont. They would become human again. But that is in theory so,' she smiled cruelly at Delilah who looked away.

'Wait, so if we found the leader, and killed it, we'd beat it.' Casey said hopeful.  
'What are we even talking about?' Delilah asked. 'I say we get the fuck outta town.'

'And go where?' Casey asked. 'Dont you see? We got to stop it or its gonna spread. It took the High School in a day and a half. Give it a week, we'll never outrun it.'

Having this huge responsibilty instantly shoved onto my shoulders was no reassuring and it made me feel worse about the whole thing.

'We have to fight.' Casey concluded.  
'Fight what?' Stan asked. 'We dont even know who's alien and who's not. What if one of us was an alien right now? How would we know?'

'Hate to admit, he has a point.' I said.

'They're right. How do I know you're really Casey?' Stokely shot at him.  
'How do I know you're really you?' Casey shot back.  
'In Body Snatchers, humans became emotionless. They completely lost their identities.'

'The Coach had emotion.' Stan remembered. 'I mean he's usually a real hard ass but he was different somehow. His behaviour was slightly odd.'

But Delilah had to turn it all around, 'like a star quarterback who mysteriously quits the football team?'  
He walked off, 'what are you doing Delilah?'  
'Im just pointing out your slightly odd behaviour Stan. You've been acting really weird the last couple of days.'

He turned back around to face her with a smile on his face, I shivered. 'I'm not an alien, Im discontent.'  
'Theres another big word.' She hissed.  
'You want to talk slightly odd?' He shot at her, 'What about you? You havent been without your contacts or hair spray since birth.'  
'Im incognito.'

'We just have to trust eachother.' Stokely said.  
'And Im supposed to trust you? Tell me something, Miss Lesbianm when did you start liking boys?' Delilah seethed.

I rolled my eyes, 'she was never a lesbian, okay?'

'What the fuck you talking about?' Stokely defended.  
'I see the way you look at Stan. So when did you stop muff diving?'

'Is anyone listening to me? She was never a lesbian, all right?'  
'It was a hoax.' MaryBeth finished for me.

'Really?' Delilah asked turning her attentions to us now.  
'And what about you, Miss Quiet? Everyone thought you were practically going out with Casey, but then you and Zeke are seen getting friendly, you wanna tell us something?'  
I looked down and Zeke stood up, 'hey.'  
Delilah ignored him, 'what about you Miss Atlanta? Its just really convenient that you showed up the second all these things start happening. What are you doing in Ohio anyway?'  
She looked at me again, 'your a slut and she is behind all this.'

I took a breath, I had never been called that in my life. 'Hey, shut up.' I heard Zeke.  
'She's got a point though Zeke.'  
I flashed him a cold look and he widened his eyes, 'I meant about MaryBeth.'

'Yeah, Zeke, Professor.' Stan cut in. 'I mean, you seem to know an awful lot about this stuff. No offence but you're not exactly known for your academic achievements.'  
'Neither are you, man.' Zeke said quietly.  
'Casey, when did you become Sigourney Weaver?'  
Casey was in shock at being a target now.

'All right, this is getting us nowhere.' I said putting my hands up in defeat.

'I got a solution,' Zeke announced lifting up a whole tray of scat, ' we know this outs them right? Take a hit.'  
Stan shook his head, 'no way man. I dont do drugs.'  
Zeke grinned, 'aww, come on man. If you're not an alien, you got nothing to worry about.'

Casey stepped forward to stand beside me, 'Zekes right. This is the only way to know for sure.'

'Yeah come on Stan, What are you afraid of man?' Zeke looked at all of us and pointed at each of us, 'look, we all do it.'

He handed one out to Casey. 'Casey.'  
'Why me first?'  
'Its your birthright man, just fucking take it.'

Casey took it and I handed my hand out for another. Zeke watched me closely and held onto my hand a little longer when he handed me another.  
I popped the top and heard Casey sniff maybe a little too much. Zeke took it away and I sniffed mine. Just enough but not too much.

I dropped the pen to the floor, my head was spinning already.  
Casey was sat down and I put my hand to my head and sat down also. 'Hey,' I looked at Zeke but couldnt focus on him, 'Carley, you alright?'

I nodded as I didnt trust my words at the moment.

I couldnt hear anything else except shouting and it made my head hurt. Casey then burst out laughing, and said, 'your taking it.'  
I then started giggling like mad, everything was funny. The serious faces they had, and Zeke was all of a sudden very adorable when he looked at me when I said, 'no your taking it.'

Me and Casey burst out laughing again. Stan freaked and grabbed the gun. He pointed it at me and Casey. Zeke stood in the way of me, 'whoa, what the fuck you doing man?'  
'Now, what the hells wrong with them?' Stan asked.

I laughed harder, Zekes body was directly in front of me so I placed a hand on his waist and took his hand that was at his side and laughed more when he didnt let go.  
It was sweet.

'Nothings wrong with them, you asshole. They're tweaking! Let them fucking tweak!' Casey laughed louder but my head was beginning to hurt more. I grasped Zekes hand more and he squeezed mine comfortingly.

Suddenly Stan pointed the gun at Zeke and Casey made strange, 'tweak tweak,' noises but I wasnt finding it very funny anymore.

'Now you.' Stan said.  
Zeke held up one hand and sniffed his stash. He did it like a pro, and held his one arm out in surrender. I watched his face. He wasnt an alien.

'Your turn,' Zeke lets go of my hand and turns around to get Stan a hit.

Snatching the gun from him to point it at him, Zeke watches Stan closely. Stan sniffs it and Zeke snatches the pen back but puts his hand to his head. He is losing it. We all are.

'Stokely.' He handed one out to her.  
'Im not putting that hack drug up my nose.' She said. 'Its so 80's.'  
Zeke looked at her, 'aliens are taking over the Earth, weigh it.'  
'What's in it?' She asked taking it.

Casey was still laughing next to me and Stan was on his way. I wasnt listening to anything anymore. My head was hurting and I thought I was going to pass out.  
Before I knew it though, Delilah had shot her chair back and everyone stopped laughing to look at her.

Casey and Stan stopped laughing and I stood up and stood next to Zeke. We watched her closely. Stan approached her, 'Del? Del?'  
She grabbed his hand and looked at us, there was stuff crawling underneath her skin. Casey shot up and I jumped back. 'Oh, shit.' Stan cursed.

She pushes Stan down and Zeke goes for the gun which Casey already has.

'Shoot her. Shoot her in the head Casey.' Zeke says. Casey points the gun at her. I look at him.

'Stan, I dont know what happening.' Delilah says innocently.  
'Shoot her, Casey.' Zeke demanded.

'No, dont shoot her, Casey.' Stan objected.  
'Shoot her Casey. She's fucking one of them man!' Zeke said.

Delilah suddenly turned evil, 'Theres nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide, we're everywhere.'

'Ill fucking shoot her.' Stokely snatches the gun and fires it towards her. Delilah grabs me and forcefully pushes me into Zekes supply. I land over the desk. Me landing through it causes it to spill onto them distracting them for a minute.

Delilah crashes through the wall and we all get up and follow Stokely out who hasnt ceased her firing.  
She gets into a car and gets away. We all stand here, dumbstruck.  
'Should have known that crazy bitch was one of them.' Stokely said.

'We can get her back Zeke.' Casey said to Zeke who doubled over and rested his hands on his knees.  
'She destroyed most of my supply,' as soon as he said that he scanned for me and marched over towards me. 'Are you okay?'  
I nod. It hurt but it wasnt serious. His face was gorgeous though, all that concern, for me?

'Some of that shit was corrosive.' 'Im fine,' I whispered and stand up on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and we stand there for a little.

We pulled away to Casey talking, 'if we destroy the Queen, we get them all back.'

I stepped backwards but Zekes hold on my waist was still there. He threw his head back and yelled, 'fuck.' I walked towards Casey and gave him a small smile before following Zeke inside.

_Okay, I am so sorry, I lied. I cannot do this in one night. It is 22.01 and I have Family Guy to watch and other shit to do, so I will definitely finish tomorrow._  
_Thank you and Night x_

_~ Noxin_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I manged to get another day off school with the help of my awesome Dad :-)  
So, we have about another 20-30 minutes of the movie left... How was that hug with Zeke? Hmmm, anyways, here is Chapter 6?  
Might be chapter 5, oh, no, definitely Chapter 6.

Songs; We Dont Need No Education - Pink Floyd, Jasey Rae - All Time Low, Welcome to the Jungle - GunsNRoses

Chapter 6

We all scrambled into Zeke's car. I was behind his seat now, resting a hand on his shoulder. It was weird to say what had come over me. I had always liked Zeke, but his personality was always the kinda person I hated.

But when he was serious about something; like protecting his town from an alien invasion, my was he adorable.

'How much do we have left?' Zeke asked looking in the rearview mirror at Casey who was sat beside me.  
'Not much,' he said referring the the savior wonder dust.

'But we only need enough to get the Queen. We get her, we get them all, right?' I asked Stokely who was sitting on the other side of Casey.  
She nodded, 'i think so.'

MaryBeth was sitting shotgun and it annoyed me how hers and Zeke's legs were touching almost non stop. 'Well, where are we gonna find her?'  
'Friday night?' I asked incredulous and Stan looked at me knowingly as he finished, 'Only one place she can be.'  
And with that, Zeke stepped on the gas as he headed towards the football field.

*Authors note* Now is a great time to actually watch the part of the movie or go on YouTube to listen to We Dont Need No Education by Pink Floyd, it fits it perfectly and is an awesome song.

The game was in full swing and Zeke dropped Stan and Stokely to scan the area for Principle Drake, whom we considered the be the Queen. The rest of us headed to the Gym.

We entered and me and Casey sat on the benches, MaryBeth a bit further down and Zeke was at the window.  
I stood up to stand next to him, he looked at me but I only smiled as I looked out the window too.

'And to think, only this morning I was saying how much I really disliked you.' I mumbled. I pushed my glasses up my nose.  
I heard him chuckle and I turned to face that annoying smirk, 'yeah?'  
I nodded and faced back around when I heard Stan say, 'where are you guys?'

I glanced back at Zeke but he was looking at them too.

'We found Drake. She's at the game,' Stokely said.

'What are you kids doing in here?'

We all turned to look at none other, Principle Drake standing by the entrance.  
She walked towards us, 'the gym is closed. All of you come with me.'  
Casey and MaryBeth walked down the benches until they were on the floor next to Stan and Stokely.

Zeke held my hand as we walked towards a huge sports net.

'We cant do that, Miss Drake.' Casey said.

Drake looked confused but bored, 'why is that?'

Zeke threw the net at Stan who caught it easilly and then jumped upon Drake. Zeke let go of my hand and jumped on her too to hold her down.  
They wrapped her up, 'quick, Zeke, get the doors!' Stan yelled.

Zeke went to the doors and I followed him.  
I heard Drake yelling behind me as Casey told her to sniff it.

Zeke grabbed a chair and placed it on the door making it almost impossible for someone to get out.  
I walked up to him and placed a hand on his back signalling I was there. 'You think she's the Queen?'

He sighed but shrugged, 'who knows?'  
I looked away for a moment and Zeke went back to looking outside. 'Zeke?'  
He turned to face me but I was already stood on my toes and my lips were attached to his. He was a fast responder, and at first, it scared me since I was surprised he would even want to kiss back.

His lips moved with mine slowly and his arms held my waist and then moved behind my back where he pressed me against his body but lifting me also so I was no longer straining to reach him.  
It was weird, I was kissing Zeke, who I had absolutely adamant that would never notice me.

As much as this alien invasion blew, it was still kinda awesome to kiss him.  
I pulled away and Zeke put me down but slouched so our foreheads were touching. Then we heard a 'are we sure?' From Casey.

He was having second thoughts, thoughts we couldnt afford to have right now. We ran back into the gym as Miss Burke got up and Stan was shouting, 'dont wuss out Casey! Just do it!'  
Then Zeke ran behind Stan, grabbed the gun and put a very neat hole in Miss Drake's head. It was so accurate, it made me wonder if he had done it before.

Then she was on the ground and Zeke was walking away like nothing happened. He hadnt thought twice about it.  
Me, Casey, Stan, Stokely and MaryBeth cautiously walked forward, 'what if we were wrong?'

Stokely nudged Casey, 'stab it and find out.'

I stayed with the others as Casey walked forward. He had the wonder dust pen in his hand like a knife.  
We all watched him carefully then he said, 'I think we made a mistake, guys.' I widened my eyes, had we just killed our Principle who was a human?

He turned to face us, 'she's dead.'  
Then I screamed as Drake stood up and a million maggot like things came out of her head.  
Then MaryBeth tipped the whole wonderdust supply over Drake.

Stupid idea, I stepped backwards as Drake shook violently and then landed in a heap on the floor. Then, stupidly again, MaryBeth tipped the rest even though she was dead.  
Zeke grabbed her hand, 'easy!'  
There was sick screaming and foam coming from Drake. I walked towards Zeke who was still holding MaryBeths arm.

'Is that it?' He asked referring to the wonder dust which, right now, was our only weapon.  
Zeke took the remaining and it only fit one pen. He took the one Casey was holding and walked backwards, glancing at me as we all looked at Drake's body. I looked away after a moment, it was sick.

Zeke ran his hand down my back, 'come here.' He said. I hugged him tightly and nuzzled my face into his neck, I had to take my glasses off before they dug into my face.  
'Let's see if it worked.' Stan said. Me and Zeke moved away from eachother and I put my glasses back on, my bangs fell into my eyes.

We all followed Stan to the doors and I held behind a little to watch Zeke point the gun at Drake's body. I smiled a little but then he caught up with me.

'It better have worked.' Stokely said, 'or there are gonna be a lot of infected people going home.'  
We looked out the window, the game was over.

'We're right at ground Zero.' Casey said negatively.

Stan walked around to Stokely and Casey, 'you guys stay here. I'll go check it out.'  
I watched him carefully, 'you serious?'  
He nodded at me then turned to Zeke, 'I'm gonna need some scat.'

Zeke sighed and gave him one of two last remaning pens, 'use it wisely man.'  
Casey removed the chair from the door which made me blush a little since it reminded me of Zeke and mine kiss. 'What if it wasn't Drake?' I asked.

Stan sighs and glanced at me, 'then we're fucked.'  
He took one look at Stokely and then advanced out but not before being pulled back in by Stokely so she could kiss him passionately. I just looked away and laughed.  
'I just dont want to have never have done that.' She said when they finished.  
Stan smiled at her and then finally got out.

Stokely watched him go and then turned to look at Casey who was trying not to laugh.  
Zeke had his fist against his mouth and I was already laughing. 'What are you guys looking at?' She asked venomously.

We all looked away.

After about ten minutes, Casey was pacing the floor, Stokely and MaryBeth were still at the doors looking out and me and Zeke were sat on the benches.  
'I am so tired.' I announced.  
Casey looked over at me, 'same here.'  
I chuckled under my breath at him.

Then Casey walked up to MaryBeth and Stokely, 'any sign of him?'  
I wrapped my hand around Zeke's silently but abruptly stood up when there was banging at the door.

We ran and saw Stan at the window. Stokely was about to open the door. 'No, wait, Stokely, we dont know if it's still him.' I said.  
'No, its me. Listen, it wasnt Drake. Its the Coach, and he's right after me. Open the door,' he directed the last part at Stokely.

Zeke stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder, 'Don't do it, Stoke. Prove it, Stan. Where's the drug?'  
Stan was panicking, 'I lost it! The Coach was too fast for me. Please, Stokely, dont leave me out here.'  
Zeke stepped back and faced Casey, 'last one man.'

I turned back to Stan who was yelling, 'please, I'm begging you! Dont leave me out here!'  
Casey took the drug from Zeke and pushed it under the door, 'there, try it.'  
Stan looked down at it dismissing it, 'okay, I'll do it. I'll- Just let me do it inside!'  
Zeke pointed the gun at him for a moment, 'do it right now now, man.'

Stan picked it up.  
I swallowed, 'take the test, Stan.'  
'Take the test, man.' Casey instructed from beside me.  
'Stan, take the drug, man. Prove it to us.' Zeke put in.

Stan raised his hand, 'okay.'

He watched us as he acted like it was the most easiest thing, he raised it to his nose and I was just about to let out a breath of relief when he smirked at us and emptied our last drug.  
'Fuck!' Zeke cried. He ran back a little into the gym but I stayed beside Casey.

'Open the door,' Stan demanded calmly. 'It is so much better. There's no fear... Or pain. It's beautiful.'  
Stokes began to cry and I stepped up behind her.  
Stan continued talking, 'and you will be beautiful. You'll be beautiful. No problems or worries. We want you. I want you. I...Want...You.'  
Then he shoved himself at the door, 'now open the fucking door!'

Stokely turned away into me and I led her away. Zeke passed me aiming the gun at him.  
MaryBeth came with me as I led Stokely into the gym.  
'Go a fucking way Stan!' I heard Casey yell.

I left Stokely with MaryBeth and walked back towards Zeke who had the gun pointed right at the window, 'No pain, Stan? Well, come in here, and I'll show you some fucking pain!'  
Stan walked backwards and then ran away and I put a hand on the back of Zekes neck and he turned into me to hug me. He was freaking. We all were.  
Our friends were turning, one by one.

I ran my hands down his back and then we stepped away, I smiled at him trying to reasure him but I could hardly reasure myself at the moment.

All I could think was, who's next? Everyone in this room is important to me now except maybe MaryBeth. But I didnt wish a damn alien on her to save my ass or my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so, straight on I think.

Chapter 7

Stokely and MaryBeth sat together on the benches. Casey was pacing again and I sat beside Zeke, holding his hand.  
'I say we go for the Coach.' Casey announced. 'He turned Stan, he's the one.'  
He sat down then near me, 'would you rather wait for them to come to us?'

'Either way, we're completely unarmed.' MaryBeth said.

'Maybe not.' Zeke spoke up and I looked at him, furrowing my brows.  
'What are you talking about?' I asked him.  
'I might have some more scat.'

'Where?' MaryBeth asked.  
'In your trunk.' I answered for him, of course, he always kept some there.  
Zeke sighed and nodded and I looked away, 'great.'

Casey sighed too, 'in your trunk. In your car, amongst the aliens. Oh, how convenient.'  
Zeke held out his car keys, 'you got a better idea?'  
Casey shook his head defeated.

Zeke looked at me, 'you stay here, okay?' He then looked up at MaryBeth and Stokely, 'you guys too.'  
I nodded and walked with him and Casey to the doors. Casey looked at me expectantly like I was gonna do what Stokely did but I laughed and shook my head at him.  
I just reached one arm up to hug behind Zeke's neck and used the other pat Casey's arm, 'please be careful.'  
They nodded and then left without another word.

I walked back into the gym and held my head in my hands as I sat next to Stokely. MaryBeth was sat above us.  
'Hey Stokes,' I said, 'you ever consider writing your own alien invasion book now? You got the idea.'  
Stokely smiled, 'yeah right. And be told this entire event was just some lie I made up for some fiction, forget it.'  
'You into alien books Carley?' MaryBeth asked. I shook my head and she continued, 'you seem like one of those people who read, no offence.'

I waved my hand dismissing her comment, 'I get told that a lot, dont worry.'  
'You know, a day ago, I would have never thought this would happen, can you believe it?' Stokely said.

'Aliens taking over the school,' I laughed nonchalantly.  
'I always thought they only alien at this high school was me,' Stokely said truthfully.  
MaryBeth intervened, 'not the case. Who do you think it is? The Master Alien? The Queen Bee?'

'It really could be anyone.' Stokely said.  
'What happens at the end of these stories, Stokely? How does Invasion of the Body Snatches turn out?'  
Stokely shot us a look, 'they get us. They win.'  
'We lose.' I finished feeling pathetic.

'Do we?' MaryBeth said softly, 'maybe we really win. Stan, he didnt look unhappy.'  
'That 'cause it wasnt Stan.' Stokely said sharply. 'They took away who he was.'  
'Maybe they just bettered who he was,' MaryBeth implied. I stood up now and walked down the benches as MaryBeth continued, 'cleared away his confusion. I know you two and even Casey pride yourselves on being the outsiders.'

I stopped when I reached the floor and turned around the look at her, what was she talking about?  
'But arent you guys tired of being something you're not? I know I am.'  
I furrowed my brows and widened my eyes, 'Stokes!'  
She turned around but almost immediately got hit down the benches. I helped her up and we stood up to watch MaryBeth's arm mutate into an alien like one.

'No fucking way!' I yelled, the first time I have cursed since my Mom ran off. I looked over as Casey had just entered. Where was Zeke? But I was more focused on the Queen Alien in front of us.

MaryBeths head sank down and was replaced by an alien head. Casey ran to us and gasped. We all ran to the other side of the gym.  
We entered the pool and ran as fast as we could around the edge.  
MaryBeth had jumped into the pool though and was swimming though, 'oh shit!' Casey cried.

Me and Casey overtook Stokely and I yelled back, 'run Stokes!'  
But the alien came out of the water and wrapped something around Stokelys legs dropping her to the ground smashing her mouth against the tiles in the process.  
'Stokes!' Casey yelled.

Stokely was dragged into the water leaving a trail of blood behind.  
'Get the rope!' I shouted to him and he ran around the edge of the pool to get it.  
I continued to yell her name, she needed to wake up.

She finally woke up and Casey had pulled her out and I ran back to help him help her stand up. We stood there together and saw how massive the alien was.  
My eyes were wide with fright, I was so petrified. 'Come on guys. Run!' Casey yelled and we ran. Ignoring the ways our shoes were slipping all over the place. We ran.

We entered the locker room and Casey told us to hide. We ran seperate ways, still hearing the sound of screaming from the alien.

I was sat with Stokely when we heard footsteps, I held my breath but when Zekes voice called, 'hello?'  
I stood up, 'Zeke.' I walked over and he whispered my name as we hugged. I stepped back, 'blood?'  
He ran his hand down his cheek, 'car accident.'

I chuckled and Stokely came into view. But then we heard, 'Watch out, its her.'  
I turned to face MaryBeth, 'no it isnt, Zeke, it's her.' I nodded towards MaryBeth.  
'They all attacked me. Zeke, please.' MaryBeth lied.

'What's going on here, MaryBeth?'  
I watched him, was he believing her? I stepped back away from him, 'no, it is her!' I pointed at MaryBeth.

'She's lying, and Stokely's trying to fake you out. We dont know what she is: gay, straight, alien. And Carley, well, first a little shy girl and now your girlfriend?'  
I looked away from her but then she stepped out from the shadows and we saw she was naked.  
Zeke looked at her weirdly, but kept his eyes on her face. 'Answer me something, MaryBeth; why are you naked?'

'Does it bother you, Zeke? My body? I'm getting kind of used to it myself.'  
'But I saw you take the test.' He said. I swallowed and glanced at Stokely who was watching MaryBeth.

'Zeke,' MaryBeth whispered, 'how the hell can you be sure what you saw? It was sweet of you to bond with me.'  
I felt a pang of jealousy.  
'Sweet even though I knew you wanted to bond with someone else.'

Me and Zeke glanced at eachother and looked away.

'Will it work again, baby?' I saw Zeke get a pen out of his pocket and sideways look at me before looking at MaryBeth again.

'Do you like what you see?'  
Zeke was still for a minute then lunged but Stokely had already grabbed his hand, I looked at her puzzled. 'Stokely-' But she let go of Zeke and shoved into the lockers.

My back hurt and I couldnt feel anything anymore. Blackness was covering my eyes. Little dots. I saw MaryBeth slip away and Casey drag Stokely back as an alien came out of her mouth.

Then a hand was smoothing my cheek and I groaned, 'ouch.'  
Zekes face came into focus, 'you okay?'  
He helped me up and we walked up to Casey.

'Wait,' Zeke said and gave me and Casey a pen each. 'Take this.'  
'Now MaryBeth,' Casey said about to walk off but Zeke pulled him back and held him against the lockers, 'sniff it.'  
'You're crazy.' I said and Casey agreed, 'you're out of your fucking mind.'

Zeke looked from me to Casey and I held my head in my hands, it was pounding, I really cant handle another one of these hack drugs as Stokely put it previously.  
'I'm not taking any chances. I leave for five minutes, I come back and everyone's a fucking alien.'  
He looked at me desperate and I reluctantly sniffed the drug. My head exploded.

Zeke moved closer so I could lean on him but still held Casey, 'now if I have to Men In Black your ass, you're gonna fucking sniff it.'  
Casey uncapped it frantically and sniffed it then looked around, 'happy now?' I looked up too to see tentacles in the shadows.

Zeke pulled me alongside him as we ran through, the lockers acting as our cover.  
Casey stopped and I let go of Zeke to go back, I had to crawl. My eyes couldnt focus and my head was splitting in half.  
'Jesus, I'm fucking seeing two of everything.' Casey announced. I had to lean on him for support, any minute now, I was gonna pass out.

Casey looked up, 'where's Zeke?' He looked at me.  
I was left there as Casey crept quietly, 'Zeke?'

Suddenly there was a growl and me and Casey both looked up to see Zeke flying over the lockers and landing head first into one and then back first into another.  
He was unconcious by the time he hit the floor. If I hadnt been so doped up and felt like I had been hit by a truck, I would have ran over there, but instead I stayed put as Casey ran over.

After a few minutes, the alien was moving again and Casey came back to pull me up, 'come on Carley! Run, please.'  
But all I did was stumble. We moved slowly and quietly through the lockers now, Casey partially carrying me.

'Casey, Carley, come out, come out, wherever you are.' MaryBeth called, 'you know, in my world, there were limitless oceans as far as they eye could see. A beautiful home until it started to dry up. So I escaped, came here and met you all.' Casey left me somewhere in the dark and promised he would be back. I slumped back and closed my eyes.

I was still listening to MaryBeth, 'all of you were different than the others. You were lost and lonely, just like me. And I thought that maybe I could give you a taste of my world: a world without anger, without fear, without attitude. Where the underachiever goes home at night to parents who care. The jock can be smart, the ugly duckling beautiful, the shy girl can be treated like everyone else and the class wuss doesnt have to live in terror. And the new girl, well, she can just fit right in with people who are just like her.'

'You see, even MaryBeth's feelings can be hurt by a bunch of pathetic, lost little outcasts who truly believe that their disaffected lonely life is the only way they can survive. I can make you a part of something so special, so perfect, so fearless.'

She turned around the corner and I saw her, I was too tired to move so as she picked me up with effortless strength, I didnt struggle.  
'I'd rather be afraid.' Casey announced from the other side of the room.  
This ticked her off and she threw me down to the floor. Ouch, again,

She started walking, 'fine. Alright. Have it your way. 'Cause this is where your land of fiction gets it right. We win. End of story.'  
Suddenly, I am up on my feet and Casey is pulling me through the lockers as big ugly alien version of MaryBeth knocks them down and follows us.

We ran back ino the gym and Casey sat me down near the wall. I was able to hold myself up now. The drug was wearing off but from where I had hit my head when Stokely threw me, I was still pretty out of it. Casey began running behind the stairs and it wasnt until I managed to walk over there. MaryBeth alien was following him so I panicked.

I saw the button for the benches to contract and pull back, putting faith in Casey, I pushed it and they began fast. Closing each time and I stumbled to the other side to just watch as Casey only just made it through before they shut altogether. MaryBeth was stuck. I fell to the floor in desperation as she still wasn't dead.

Casey raised his hand and I saw a wonder dust pen. He raised it like a knife again, 'guaranteed to jack you up.' He sounded like Zeke and I smiled a small smile.  
With that, he stuck it in the aliens eye and it let out an ear splitting screech. But it spewed all this gunk over me and Casey.  
Little parasites was working its way into Casey's skin and into my leg. I screamed and Casey yelled but then the alien died.

The parasite hardened and died, dropping to the floor. I let out a breath and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I was sweating, blood was on my face, some Zeke's and some my own.  
I dropped down next to Casey and we hugged, 'you wouldnt have liked it here anyway.' Casey mumbled to the dead alien.

I chuckled exhausted.  
We were eachothers support as we walked back into the locker room. I was leaning on it from outside as Casey went in to check on Stokes. I rested my head against it and closed my eyes.  
Then there was a sharp clang next to me, Zeke had fell on the cage and was looking at me. 'Is it over?'

I laughed and fell on him and he kissed my forehead, 'yeah,' Casey said.  
Zeke started laughing too and put his arm around me as we all looked at eachother and smiled.

ONE MONTH LATER

I was sat on the bleachers, I was frustrated. About twenty newspapers had come to interview me and I was stuck with all these clippings of words I can't believe I said.  
'Burning them all,' I said to myself. I looked up as a whistle blew and could see Zeke getting told off. He looked up at me with a cigerette in his lips and smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked over at Stan and Stokely kissing.  
Casey and Delilah had got together, and me and Zeke were doing pretty well.

When the final whistle blew, I gathered my things and walked down the bleachers meeting Casey at the end.  
'Everything working out?'  
I smiled and looked over at Zeke who was walking over, I smiled at Casey, 'oh, I think so.'

I laughed and ran towards Zeke who picked me up easilly. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I kissed him deeply. 'Things have changed Carley!' Casey called over his shoulder walking back.  
I glanced back and looked back into Zeke's eyes who said, 'yeah, but for the better.'

FIN

Okay, I didnt realise this was going to be the last chapter, but it is. So, that is it. Like it like it?  
Tell me what you think.  
Later guys... And I will an update for Doom up soon hopefully but if not, another story will be up soon.. Bye guys.

With love,

~ Noxin.


End file.
